Dont Say Goodbye
by haohaohyvk
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Lee Donghae menemukan seorang gadis didalam kantung sampah didepan rumahnya? Apakah gadis itu berhubungan dengan seseorang? A HaeHyuk story! Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Dont Say Goodbye_

_Author : haohaohyvk_

_Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae & Lee Donghae_

"Iya _hyung_, aku tau"

"_Dan satu lagi, besok siang ada meeting setelah jam makan siang, jangan sampai lupa atau kau akan mati_"

"Berisik!"

"_Yak!_"

_Klik!_

Mobil audi putih terparkir persis didepan halaman rumah yg cukup elegan tapi tidak terlalu megah. Sang _namja_ yg diketahui sebagai pemilik rumah keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan mood yg tidak terlalu baik akibat baru saja ditegur _hyung_nya.

Dia mengendorkan dasi di kemejanya sesaat setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Matanya melirik kearah kantung yg cukup besar yg diyakininya berisi sampah. Dia bergegas memasuki rumahnya dan memanggil _maid_nya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanggap _maid_nya ketika mengetahui majikannya sudah pulang.

Sang majikan melirik kearah pintu utama yg masih terbuka. "Bersihkan kantung sampah didepan rumah."

"Baik tuan."

_Maid_nya bergerak menuju kearah luar guna mengerjakan perintah majikannya. _Namja_ itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, menghela nafas berat seolah oksigen di sekelilingnya sudah hampir habis. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan, sudah hampir 6 bulan…..

"Tuan…."

_Maid_nya tiba-tiba kembali menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yg sedikit kaget –mungkin-. _Namja_ itu hanya meliriknya sebentar, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan masalah apapun, dia hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

_Maid_nya tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh kearah pintu depan yg masih terbuka. _Namja_ itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya melangkah kedepan untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa, setelah itu kembali kekamarnya dan tidur sampai malam, yah semoga saja memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu dan matanya sedikit membulat, seorang gadis tengah meringkuk sambil menggenggam satu buah bungkus roti didalam kantung yg tadi diyakininya sebagai kantung sampah. Rasa lelahnya menguar seketika, terganti dengan rasa penasaran akibat penemuan terbarunya. Seorang gadis didalam kantung sampah.

"_Nuguya_?"

**haohaohyvk present**

**-Don't Say Goodbye©-**

**Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

**Genderswitch for Hyukjae – Typos – Failed Story – RnR?**

_Namja_ itu duduk didepan _yeoja_ yg tadi ditemukannya didalam kantung sampah. _Yeoja_ itu terus menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, bahkan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yg diajukan _namja_ itu sejak tadi. _Namja_ itu kembali memijat pelipisnya pelan. Rencananya untuk kembali kekamar dan tidur sampai malam gagal sudah.

"Kau yakin tidak ada orang asing kesini?" tanya _namja_ itu pada _maid_nya dan kedua _security_nya.

"Yakin tuan, saya terus berjaga sejak tadi menggantikan Jong Suk yg tertidur karna berjaga semalaman, dan sama sekali tidak ada orang datang kesini." yakin _security_ ber-_nametag_ Jin Won.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ada kantung sampah berisi seorang _yeoja_ tergeletak didepan rumahku?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan nada sedikit naik karna kesal. _Maid_ dan _security_nya hanya diam tidak berani menjawab. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi" perintah namja itu.

Dia kembali memandang _yeoja_ didepannya yg sedang mengamati keadaan rumah namja itu, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sang _namja_, _yeoja_ itu kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah, untuk kesekian kalinya, si-a-pa na-ma-mu?" tanya namja itu dengan nada yg dibuat sehalus mungkin dan mengeja kata demi kata, walaupun dia sedikit merasa kesal sekarang. Hari ini benar-benar tidak berpihak padanya sama sekali. _Yeoja_ didepannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun, membuat _namja_ didepannya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar entah untuk yg keberapa hari ini. "Baiklah, aku yg akan memulai duluan"

_Namja_ itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu berpindah tempat duduk ke samping _yeoja_ itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya yg paling manis-yg mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita yg melihatnya-lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, dan kali ini kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" ulang _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae sambil memperkenalkan dirinya layaknya anak tk yg baru masuk sekolah.

_Yeoja_ itu melirik tangan Donghae, lalu melirik wajahnya. Donghae langsung memasang senyumnya. Tangan _yeoja_ itu mulai bergerak ke arah tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae hampir saja berteriak YES! Jika saja dia tidak menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa percaya aku" kata Donghae meyakinkan.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali melirik Donghae, seakan berpikir. Lalu akhirnya tangannya menjabat tangan Donghae yg terulur.

"Kim… Kim Hyukjae" jawabnya pelan-hampir tidak terdengar-.

~o~

"Kau becanda _hyung_."

"Aku serius Kyu, aku menemukannya di kantung sampah didepan rumahku! Kukira itu sampah jadi aku menyuruh _maid_ untuk membuangnya, setelah diperiksa ternyata didalamnya adalah seorang gadis." ucap Donghae sedikit membentak kepada Kyuhyun, temannya yg bekerja sebagai _psikolog_.

Donghae sengaja menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya segera kerumah karna Hyukjae hanya menyebutkan namanya setelah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun pun tidak percaya bahwa Donghae menemukan gadis didalam kantung sampah. Kalau kejadian ini masuk dalam Koran pasti akan menjadi _headline_ yg heboh. Rasanya kepala Donghae berdenyut hebat.

"Ini aneh, kau tidak ada masalah dengan orang lain kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Tentu saja tidak, dan jika kau bertanya mengenai _yeoja_ ini kepadaku, aku tidak tahu. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui namanya 45 menit yg lalu dengan perjuangan yg _extra_." jawab Donghae seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ya? Baru kali ini aku mendengar berita gadis didalam kantung sampah." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau kan psikolog hebat. Kurasa kau mampu membuatnya bicara minimal bercerita kenapa dia bisa sampai di depan rumahku." kata Donghae memaksa Kyuhyun.

"Iya iya, akan kuusahakan ikan bawel." ejek Kyuhyun karna Donghae yg tidak bisa diam.

"Yak! Kurang ajar!" Donghae hampir saja memukul kepala kyuhyun jika saja dia tidak ingat Hyukjae ada disini.

Kyuhyun menghadap kearah Hyukjae lalu mengamati wajahnya, juga penampilannya dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Keningnya berkerut, dia tampak sedang berpikir-berpikir keras-.

"Dia bukan seperti gelandangan _hyung_. Lihat saja wajah dan penampilannya. Wajahnya bersih dan kulitnya juga, tidak kusam. Penampilannya juga rapi, tidak acak-acakan dan…. tidak bau. Kurasa dia melarikan diri dari suatu tempat dan berakhir secara tidak sengaja didepan rumahmu hyung." kata Kyuhyun menerka-nerka seperti seorang detektif.

Donghae ikut menghadap Hyukjae dan memperhatikan wajah juga penampilannya. Seperti apa yg dilakukan Kyuhyun. Memang benar apa yg dikatakan Kyuhyun. Penampilannya rapi juga bersih, wajahnya juga tidak kusam, bahkan jika tersenyum dia akan tampak manis.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Baiklah. Hyukjae-ssi, kenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun, aku teman Donghae. Kau tenang saja, aku dan Donghae bukan orang jahat, kami tidak akan menyakitimu." kata Kyuhyun memulai perkenalannya dan berhasil membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyukjae-ssi? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan kembali berhasil membuat Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya sambil sedikit berdehem. Kyuhyun tersenyum, interaksi yg cukup bagus, menurutnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya padamu karna aku dan Donghae membutuhkan penjelasan darimu, kau mengerti?" Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, setidaknya Hyukjae mau menanggapi ucapannya walau hanya sekedar anggukan.

"Apa kau ingat, bagaimana cara kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat.

"Kau ingat orang yg terakhir kali kau temui?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi.

"Kantung sampah itu… bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalamnya?"

"Apa kau mempunyai kerabat dekat?"

Blablablabla

Semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Hyukjae sehingga membuat Donghae yg sejak tadi melihatnya menjadi geram.

"YG KAU BISA HANYA MENGGELENG? KAU TIDAK BISA BICARA HAH? APA SUSAHNYA MENJAWAB?" bentak Donghae sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eung…" Hyukjae bergeser dari tempatnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, dia menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam.

"_Hyung_, kau harus sabar. Jangan berkata kasar padanya, dia mungkin masih beradaptasi." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Donghae, Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, biasanya orang yg diajaknya bicara akan dengan mudah menceritakan masalahnya sambil menangis atau marah-marah. Ayolah, Kyuhyun itu psikolog hebat dan sudah terkenal seantero Korea. Tapi kenapa pasiennya kali ini sangat sulit? Kyuhyun menengok kearah Hyukjae lalu duduk disampingnya, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau ingin makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ma..kan?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut sambil melihat Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Iya. Makan? Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Hyukjae melirik kearah Donghae yg tengah memperhatikannya lalu menggeleng cepat, sepertinya setelah dibentak tadi dia takut pada Donghae. Kyuhyun yg menyadari arah lirikan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja, tadi Donghae hanya pusing karna belum beristirarat. Kau mau makan? Biar kutemani." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun yg terdengar ramah di telinga Hyukjae membuatnya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengantar Hyukjae keruang makan diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya yg sedang memutar bola matanya malas. Dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

~o~

Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama diruang makan rumah Donghae. Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan memperhatikan Hyukjae yg sedang makan dengan lahapnya-ehem-mungkin terlalu lahap.

"_Hyung_, kurasa dia tidak makan 2 hari." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Donghae dan hanya disambut anggukan.

"Mungkin juga lebih." Donghae bahkan sudah merasa kenyang dengan hanya melihat Hyukjae makan.

Hyukjae menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika merasa sedang diperhatikan. Dia menoleh kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat dan mulut yg penuh dengan makanan. Donghae bahkan hampir tertawa melihatnya. Tapi, disisi lain Hyukjae terlihat imut.

"Ada apa? Jika kau ingin tambah makanannya, ambil saja, kalau perlu kau habiskan." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Emm… be…nar?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"Tentu saja, iya kan _hyung_?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Iya iya. Tentu saja. Kau habiskan saja, aku sudah kenyang hehe." kata Donghae sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya-yg sebenarnya tidak gatal-.

Hyukjae langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan mengambil satu potong ayam lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Entah berapa hari perutnya tidak diisi makanan, wajahnya memang lumayan manis hanya saja dia berubah seperti monster saat sedang makan.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bicara padamu" bisik Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan Donghae. "Hyukjae-ssi, aku ingin bicara dengan Donghae _hyung_ sebentar, kau tidak apa kutinggal disini dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, jelas itu tanda dia tidak mau ditinggal.

"Hanya sebentar, kau kan bisa melanjutkan memakan makananmu." bujuk Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi, dia membersihkan mulutnya lalu minum dengan cepat.

"Emm, begini saja, kau ditemani oleh _maid_ Donghae _hyung_ disini sebentar ya? Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya, dia sangat baik, makanan yg tadi kau makan sangat enak bukan? Ini semua masakannya, kau bisa berterima kasih padanya, bagaimana?"

Hyukjae diam, tampak sedang berpikir lalu sedetik kemudian mengangguk pelan, walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Bibi, tolong temani Hyukjae disini ya? Ajak dia berbicara saja." kata Kyuhyun pada _maid_ Donghae yg sejak tadi ada disamping meja makan.

"Kyu, cepat!" kata Donghae tidak sabaran.

~o~

"Jangan! Tolong biarkan aku disini, kumohon."

Hyukjae tampak sedang memohon kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun didepannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sebenarnya tadi membicarakan soal Hyukjae, mereka bingung harus berbuat apa pada Hyukjae. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya sekali lagi pada Hyukjae, mereka harap kali ini mereka mendapat jawaban yg cukup dari Hyukjae. Setelah itu mereka kembali keruang makan dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang bersama dengan _maid_ Donghae, sepertinya mereka sudah saling berkenalan, mungkin karna mereka sama-sama wanita jadi mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi dan GOTCHA! Hyukjae mau menjawab semua pertanyaan yg diberikan oleh Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tanpa susah-susah dibujuk seperti tadi. Mungkin tadi dia lapar sehingga tidak ada energi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yg diberikan padanya. Buktinya, setelah makan dia berbicara dengan lancar dan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Namanya Kim Hyukjae. Menurut pengakuannya, dia diculik oleh seseorang dan berusaha lari tapi tidak berhasil karna ditangkap oleh para penjahat itu, sebagai hukuman dia dimasukkan kedalam kantung sampah dan diikat, dengan cerobohnya para penjahat itu menggeletakkan kantung itu diluar begitu saja, saat para petugas sampah melewati daerah itu, dia dengan sigap mengangkatnya dan membawanya beserta sampah yg lainnya.

Lalu bagaimana kantung sampah itu ada didepan rumah Donghae?

Ternyata itu perbuatan anak dari _maid_nya yg memesan satu kantung sampah untuk dijadikan bahan prakarya disekolahnya. Anak itu hanya memilihnya asal lalu membawanya kerumah Donghae, dia menaruh kantung itu didepan rumah Donghae dan meninggalkannya untuk bertemu ibunya. Sampai akhirnya, ibunya melihat isi kantung itu dan Hyukjae tersadar bahwa dia berada ditempat yg berbeda, setidaknya berada jauh dari penjahat itu.

Tapi Hyukjae tidak ingat apa-apa, dia hanya ingat saat dia dimasukkan kedalam kantung sampah lalu saat dibuka dia sudah berada dirumah Donghae. Dia hanya diam sejak tadi karna dia takut kalau Donghae adalah penjahat yg bekerja sama dengan penjahat yg menculiknya.

"Ini benar-benar rumit, seperti benang kusut" kata Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sedikit.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kau punya saudara atau keluarga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku… punya, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka berada dimana." jawab Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begini saja, cari keluargamu sampai kau menemukan mereka, aku akan memberimu uang" kata Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Biarkan aku tinggal disini, hiks…" Hyukjae berlutut lalu mulai menangis, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun bertambah bingung.

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini Donghae-ssi, penjahat itu pasti akan mencariku sampai dapat. Kumohon hiks." Tangis Hyukjae semakin keras, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dengan alis yg berkerut.

"Aku akan bekerja disini agar tidak merepotkanmu, sebagai upahnya ijinkan aku tinggal disini, kumohon."

"Tapi…"

"Tuan, maaf saya lancang, tapi ijinkan Hyukjae tinggal disini, bibi rasa dia bisa membantu bibi. Bibi sudah cukup tua, terkadang bibi perlu bantuan" sela _maid_ Donghae dengan sopan. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa jadi serumit ini?

"Kumohon, hiks"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini dengan syarat kau menjadi _maid_… ah, kurasa _yeoja_ sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi _maid_. Biar kupikirkan dulu posisi apa yg pas untuk kau tempati." ucap Donghae kemudian.

"_Jinjjayo_? Benarkah? Terima kasih Donghae-ssi, aku berhutang banyak padamu." ucap Hyukjae membungkuk berulang kali sambil mengusap air matanya kasar dan tersenyum.

_'Senyum itu…'_

_**TBC or END?**_

**Author kembali dengan cerita yg gajelas ini. Author terinspirasi sama lagunya Davichi dengan judul yg sama. Lagu itu sebenernya lagu lama dan author juga sudah liat mv nya sejak lama. Tapi author baru kepikiran buat cerita beberapa bulan yg lalu. Kelanjutan cerita ini ditentuin sama kalian. Kalo good respons bakalan dilanjut kalo bad respons ya terpaksa -ehem- terbengkalai -ehem.**

**Anak manis selalu menghargai karya orang lain^^ Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**haohaohyvk present**

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Inspired by Davichi (Don't Say Goodbye MV)**

**Failed Story – Typos – Weird – Rnr?**

**_Hari Pertama_**

"HYUKJAE!"

Teriakan Donghae sudah terdengar diseluruh isi rumahnya, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.00 KST. Hyukjae yg mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari memasuki kamar Donghae, setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu tentu saja.

"Ya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nafas yg sedikit tersengal.

Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karna saat ini Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_. Sedangkan Donghae yg –mungkin- tidak peka, berjalan dengan santainya lalu duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Sejak semalam aku berpikir pekerjaan apa yg cocok untukmu. Karna jika menjadi _maid_…. Kurasa itu tidak cocok, kau masih muda dan juga kau tidak pantas sama sekali. Walaupun kau pintar dalam urusan rumah tangga. Jadi, kuputuskan kau menjadi asisten pribadiku selama dirumah, ah tidak tidak kau harus menjadi asistenku dalam semua hal, ingat! Kau mengerti?" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Hyukjae melongo lalu matanya menerawang keatas. "Apa bedanya asisten dengan _maid?_" tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Ehm—" Donghae memikirkan jawaban yg tepat untuk Hyukjae. "Ah sudahlah, jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa—"

"Baiklah, aku mau. Asalkan aku bisa tinggal disini." jawab Hyukjae cepat menuruti permintaan Donghae.

"Yasudah kalau kau mengerti, kau boleh keluar."

Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu berjalan keluar kamar Donghae. Kembali ke pekerjaannya yg sempat tertunda yaitu menyiapkan sarapan untuk _boss_ barunya haha.

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi, memakai jas dan rambut yg sedikit ditata. Hyukjae yg belum terlalu akrab dengan Donghae hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan lalu menatap Hyukjae sebentar yg berada di sisi meja makan.

"Duduk, makanlah bersamaku." suruh Donghae datar.

"Tidak usah ehm… tuan. Aku bisa makan bersama bibi nanti." jawab Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya merasa kurang sopan karna mulai sekarang Donghae adalah majikannya, jadi menurutnya dia harus menghormatinya.

"Ini perintah, duduk, dan makan bersamaku." ulang Donghae.

Mendengar kata perintah, Hyukjae bereaksi cepat. Ditariknya kursi, lalu langsung mendaratkan pantatnya diatas kursi itu, membuat Donghae sedikit terkekeh.

"Ambilkan aku makanan." perintah Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae mengambil piring Donghae lalu mengambilkan sedikit nasi dan lauk dipiringnya, juga menuangkan segelas susu kegelas Donghae. Donghae menyuap sesendok nasi kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Kau yg memasak?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Apa rasanya tidak enak? Sangat berbeda dengan masakan bibi ya? Maafkan aku."

"Tidak tidak! Rasanya enak. Ah, dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku tuan. Kita seumuran bukan? Panggil aku Donghae, atau Hae saja juga boleh." kata Donghae lalu kembali menyuap.

"Ne, dong..hae. Ehm, apa… tidak ada susu strawberry disini?" tanya Hyukjae memberanikan diri.

"Tidak ada. Kau mau? Aku bisa belikan sepulang kerja." tawar Donghae. Entah setan darimana dia bisa dengan mudah berbaik hati dengan Hyukjae.

"Ah, tidak usah tuan… eh Hae. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae, keduanya makan dalam diam. Sesekali Hyukjae melirik kearah Donghae yg dengan santainya menikmati sarapan, sesekali memainkan _handphone-_nya.

"Aku selesai!" Donghae menyingkirkan piring bekas makannya lalu mengelus perutnya. "Nanti malam masakkan aku masakan yg enak. Aku suka masakanmu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan memasak terus untukmu." Hyukjae tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

_'Senyum itu seperti hipnotis. Saat melihatnya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk ikut tersenyum. Aku suka senyumnya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang."_

"Yasudah. Aku pergi ke kantor." Donghae berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah keluar sambil membenahi pakaiannya sedikit. Diikuti Hyukjae dibelakangnya yg membawa tas kerjanya.

"Hati-hati." Hyukjae berpesan ketika Donghae menaiki mobilnya. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seakan berkata _'kau juga hati-hati dirumah'_. Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya dan sedetik kemudian mobil Donghae pergi menjauh dari kediamannya. Hyukjae memperhatikannya sampai mobil Donghae tidak terjangkau lagi oleh penglihatannya.

* * *

**haohaohyvk**

* * *

Donghae sedang berkutat dengan _computer_-nya di ruangan kantornya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah berkas-berkas yg bertumpuk tidak rapi di mejanya. Donghae sedang mengamati perkembangan perusahaannya, wajahnya tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati perusahaannya berkembang semakin pesat. Para _client_ puas dengan hasil kerja perusahaannya bahkan mengajak kerja sama kembali nanti. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya sendiri ke kursi, hasil kerjanya selama bertahun-tahun tidak sia-sia. Kini, dia dapat memetik hasilnya.

_Kriinnggg!_

Telfon di mejanya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Donghae melirik sebentar lalu menekan tombol _dial_.

"Selamat siang Pak. Ada seseorang yg ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ijin sekretarisnya melalui telfon.

"Siapa?"

"Katanya dia ingin melaporkan tentang—Kim Kibum."

Donghae secara _refleks_ menegakkan badannya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Feeling_-nya berkata bahwa semuanya gagal.

"Halo?"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sekretarisnya kembali berbicara. "Baik. Suruh dia masuk."

Telfon diputus sepihak oleh Donghae. Dia merapikan mejanya yg masih berantakan oleh setumpuk berkas kantor yg baru saja selesai diperiksanya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dan seorang laki-laki berbadan lumayan memasuki ruangannya setelah mendapat anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Silahkan duduk. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Tuan. Tapi aku sudah menelusuri semua petunjuk yg ada dan tidak satupun berhasil. Semuanya berhenti di satu titik yg tidak ada lagi jalan keluarnya. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Maafkan aku." Jelas seseorang sambil menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepada Donghae.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 bulan. Bahkan kau adalah detektif terkenal yg selalu berhasil dalam semua kasusmu. Mengapa mencari orang hilang saja tidak bisa?" Donghae mencoba mengatur emosinya. Semua bukan salah orang didepannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa penculiknya sudah sangat berpengalaman. Aku juga tidak berhasil menemukan motif apa yg menyebabkan Nona Kibum menjadi sasaran penculikannya. Mereka sangat pintar menghilangkan jejak, semuanya bersih. Mereka sangat teliti."

Donghae menghela nafas kasar lalu memijat pelipisnya. Harapannya sudah pupus. Donghae merasa percuma, dia berhasil mencapai titik keberhasilan dalam pekerjaannya, tapi ada satu ruang kosong dalam dirinya yg baru saja hilang. Apakah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kita juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu? Tapi dia tidak pernah mengorbankan Kibum untuk itu.

Kibum adalah kekasih Donghae sejak 2,5 tahun yg lalu. Kibum yg menyaksikan bagaimana Donghae membangun perusahaannya dari awal, tapi dia tidak menyaksikan perusahannya sekarang mencapai masa emasnya. 2 bulan yg lalu, Kibum menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. _Handphone_-nya juga hilang entah kemana, Donghae bahkan sudah mencoba mencarinya kemanapun tapi tidak berhasil. Hingga akhirnya dia menyewa detektif untuk mencarinya.

Kenapa tidak lapor ke polisi? Dia tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Karna orang terakhir yg ditemui Kibum adalah dirinya. Tapi apa salah Kibum? Selama berada disisinya, Kibum adalah perempuan yg baik. Bahkan dia tidak mempunyai musuh. Apa ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya? Tidak mungkin. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan perusahaan apapun. Kenapa targetnya harus Kibum?

"Maafkan aku Tuan."

* * *

**haohaohyvk**

* * *

"Bibi. Apa bibi tau masakan _favorite_ Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae ketika sedang bersantai bersama bibi di halaman belakang rumah.

"Tuan Donghae? Dia menyukai apapun yg memakai bahan dasar ikan. Memangnya ada apa?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Bibi. Aku ke dapur dulu ya?"

"Untuk apa? Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai Hyuk." Cegah Bibi.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk Donghae. Bibi istirahat saja, biar aku yg menyiapkan semuanya." Hyukjae melesat pergi kedapur sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Bibi. Bibi hanya tersenyum, Hyukjae sangat membantunya disini.

Hyukjae memakai _apron_ berwarna kuning lalu memulai menyiapkan bahan untuk masakannya malam ini. Untung saja masih ada banyak bahan makanan di lemari pendingin. Hyukjae membersihkan ikan tuna lalu memotong-motong sayuran. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuat satu per satu masakan yg mampu mengundang selera. Hyukjae tersenyum, semoga saja Donghae suka masakannya kali ini.

* * *

**haohaohyvk**

* * *

Hyukjae duduk di kursi meja makan, menunggu sang majikan –Donghae- kembali dari kantornya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.00 PM, biasanya Donghae kembali dari kantornya sejak 2 jam yg lalu. Jangan tanya Hyukjae tau darimana, tadi sore dia bertanya banyak hal tentang Donghae pada bibi. Makanan yang dimasaknya sudah hampir dingin. Sesekali Hyukjae menghela nafas sambil menatap masakannya di atas meja makan.

Hyukjae sumringah ketika mendengar suara deru mobil dari luar rumah, dia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah Donghae. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah. Hyukjae tersenyum cerah, dia yakin sekali Donghae pasti senang dengan masakannya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak menyadari kalau majikannya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Donghae berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae yg menghampirinya. Hyukjae mengekor dibelakang, tangannya memegang tas kerja Donghae.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi Hae. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan." Kata Hyukjae sambil menaruh tas kerja Donghae.

Donghae melepas dasinya. "Kau tidur saja. Aku lelah, aku ingin langsung tidur."

Hyukjae melongo. Lalu masakannya? "Ta… Tapi… Aku sudah.."

"Sudahlah Hyuk. Aku lelah. Lagipula aku sudah makan diluar tadi." Donghae menatap Hyukjae yg sedang memperhatikannya, sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Hyukjae menunduk. "Selamat malam."

Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yg seharian ini bekerja di kantor. Pikirannya kalut, fisiknya lelah. Mungkin berendam di air hangat bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya.

Hyukjae berjalan lemas menuju ruang makan. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan lalu menatap masakannya satu persatu.

"Pasti sudah dingin."

Hyukjae menunduk. Butiran bening jatuh dari matanya. Tidak tahukah Donghae bahwa Hyukjae sangat sensitif? Hyukjae mudah sekali menangis. Hatinya lembut, coba sebutkan benda paling lembut di dunia ini. Semuanya tidak sebanding dengan kelembutan hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengusap air matanya. Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja makan, kepalanya terasa berat.

* * *

**haohaohyvk**

* * *

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih baik. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Donghae duduk di tepi kasurnya yg menghadap langsung ke arah cermin. Dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah cermin, sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya.

"Wajahku terlihat menyedihkan."

Donghae menunduk. Menghela nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Tidak mudah memang untuk melupakan Kibum, _but show must go on_. Hidupnya harus tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa Kibum. Donghae mengambil tas kerjanya, ada beberapa dokumen yg belum dia lihat saat di kantor tadi. Tapi niatnya untuk melihat dokumen terhenti ketika melihat sekotak susu strawberry di dalam tasnya.

Saat berangkat menuju kantor tadi, dia sempat mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bolpoin karna bolpoin-nya tertinggal dirumah. Saat melihat susu strawberry di salah satu rak minimarket, dia teringat pada Hyukjae yg sempat bertanya soal susu strawberry saat sarapan. Dia tersenyum lalu mengambil sekotak susu strawberry lalu membawanya ke kasir.

Donghae mengambil susu strawberry tersebut lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Berniat menemui Hyukjae untuk memberikan susu tersebut. Donghae berhasil menemukan Hyukjae, tapi keningnya berkerut ketika melihat Hyukjae tertidur di ruang makan. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat cukup banyak makanan tersaji di meja makan. Dan semuanya masih rapi, Donghae yakin belum ada yang memakannya.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yg menyenderkan kepalanya di meja makan. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya dia memang tertidur. Donghae ingat. Tadi pagi dia menyuruh Hyukjae memasakkan masakan yang enak untuknya. Hyukjae pasti sudah bersusah payah membuat semua ini untuknya. Tapi tadi Donghae malah menolak dan berkata bahwa dia sudah makan di luar. Hyukjae pasti kecewa. Donghae tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hyukjae. Mengelus surai panjangnya membuat sang pemilik terbangun.

"Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry. "Ini untukmu."

Mata Hyukjae berbinar melihat sesuatu yg menjadi kesukaannya berada di depan matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya. Terhitung sejak dia menjadi tawanan para penculik. "Untukku? Benar?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Untuk siapa lagi?"

Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah sampai memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya. "Terima kasih!" Hyukjae merebut susu tersebut dari tangan Donghae lalu mendekapnya seolah benda tersebut adalah barang berharga yang sudah lama hilang.

Donghae mengangguk. Matanya menjelajah ke makanan yg ada di meja makan. "Makanan ini untukku 'kan?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. Seketika dia teringat soal masakannya yang entah akan bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Hyukjae menunduk lalu mengangguk lemah. "Tidak apa jika kau sudah kenyang karna sudah makan di luar. Makanan ini biar kusimpan untukku dan bibi besok." Hyukjae memaksa tersenyum.

Donghae menarik kursi di sebelah Hyukjae lalu mengambil piring. "Makanan ini terlihat lezat. Perutku jadi lapar lagi hehe."

"E.. Eh?" Hyukjae kaget ketika Donghae mulai mengambil satu persatu makanan lalu menaruhnya di piringnya. "Tapi makanan ini sudah dingin. Biar aku hangati dulu ya."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Masakanmu sangat enak. Dingin saja enak bagaimana kalau hangat."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Donghae. Donghae makan dengan lahap, menurutnya masakan Hyukjae sangat enak. Sangat mirip dengan masakan ibunya. Hyukjae semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat semua masakannya habis dimakan oleh Donghae. Hyukjae berdiri, berniat membereskan piring bekas makan Donghae. Hatinya gembira mengetahui Donghae sangat menyukai makanan buatannya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mengintrupsinya.

"Terima kasih ya."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk review di chapter pertama kemarin. Setelah author pertimbangkan, author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Karna author merasa sayang kalo idenya author ga ditumpahin/?**

**Untuk yg merasa cerita ini kurang seru, aneh atau kalian ga suka sama jalan ceritanya. Author hanya terinspirasi sama MV Davichi. Dengan perubahan dari author juga tentunya. Mungkin jalan ceritanya memang sudah bisa ketebak, kalian tinggal tonton aja MV nya dan TADA! Kalian sudah tau jalan ceritanya akan seperti apa. Author tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk suka sama ffnya author karna setiap orang punya selera masing-masing.**

**Author juga belum mahir ya dalam menulis cerita. Masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini dan dari segi manapun. Maka dari itu, author sangat menerima kritik dan saran –yang membangun- untuk author supaya author bisa menulis cerita lebih baik lagi:)**

**Dan buat Polaris tenang aja, author ga akan nulis cerita lain selain haehyuk haha. Untuk ****Endah1146****, tenang aja disini Hyuk bukan orang jahat kok;)**

** Chapter ini bisa dibilang no edit jadi author minta maaf kalo banyak typo atau lain sebagainya.**

**Anak manis selalu menghargai karya orang lain^^ Review?**


End file.
